Tigerstar's Middle School
Welcome to Tigerstar's Middle School for the troubled and misunderstood! Chapter One ~ Packing Up "Noooo!" I screamed, banging my fists hard on my desk."Moommmmm! Dove stole my headphones!" Dove giggled, the pink ribbon in her silver, wavy hair was dancing around. I grinded my fangs, waiting for Mom to answer my call. Instead of my Mom, Dad burst in the room and grabbed the headphones from Dove and threw them in my light gray hands. Then he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me downstairs. "What the-" I began to ask, but he cut me off. "Me and your Mom have something to talk to you about." He said and I shut my mouth. Soon, we arrived in the living room, Mom was sitting on our plush, red couch and Dad seated me beside her. "Mom?" I asked, feeling nervous. "Am I suspended from school again?" Dad and Mom shook their heads. "No Ivy," Mom said sweetly, placing an invitation in my lap. I lifted it off of my blue skirt and opened it. No. My head screamed when I read what was inside: Greetings, Ivy P Fall and parents. Dad smiled encouragingly at me. I gulped and read more. You are invited to Principal Tiger C Star's Middle School, Mom put her hand on my shoulder. for the troubled and misunderstood! Congrats, Ivy P Fall, the session begins in early LeafFall, September 19th. Your homeroom teacher is Mrs. C Feather, room 17. You'll learn more when you arrive. See you there! - Principal Tiger C Star, My eyes bulged. "What?" I shrieked, throwing the invitation down at my feet. "I'm not troubled and misunderstood? I'm not going to school with a bunch of evil doers!" "Dear," Mom said calmly, hugging me. "your not troubled and misunderstood. And your classmates will not be evil doers. It'll be just like your old school." Dad nodded; only making worse. I hung my head as he spoke. "I went there as a kid." He said. I flipped my red dyed hair, growling at Dad in anger. I already heard this story! I sobbed in my head, willing for it to stop. "It wasn't that bad, Ivy. Like your mother said, it'll be just like your old school. You'll make lots of new friends!" I struggled out of my Mom's tight hug. I stood up and slammed my fists into the coffee table repeatedly. "No! No! No!" I screeched. "I don't want new friends! I don't want a new school! I want home!" I heard Mom sigh behind me. "Its not fair!" I cried, tears springing from my baby blue eyes. "Now I won't see Fox this year! I promised him I'd see him this year!" "Honey, calm down." Mom said, Dad had gone while I was screaming to write my new Principal Tiger whatsit a reply. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, sitting down beside Mom and hugging her. "But I don't like that school." I whimpered hoarsely. Mom let go of me and turned me to face her. Tears were now drying, Mom's look was serious. Oh no, the Mom stare. I thought. The Mom stare was when Fox's or my Mom glares at you to make you feel 'better'. Its just apprentice abuse. Mom finally spoke. "Sweetie, its going to be fine." She said strictly. I heard Dove giggle from somewhere. Oh. My. God. She's so annoying! "How do you know that?" I retorted stubbornly, crossing my arms against my chest. Mom herded me gently to the stairs. "Go pack." She ordered. I growled and stalked to my room. 'Ivy's Den. Don't enter. The sign read as I slammed open my door then slammed it shut. I slunk again my bed, weeping. After an hour, Dad knocked on the door. "Go away, I'm packing." I shouted. I heard Dad mumble something in German then go away. I sighed with relief and began packing. "What kind of Middle School has a campus..." I muttered and stuffed several clothing into my luggage bag. I was never really of a stylish girl. Then, I packed my journal, two erasers, a pencil sharpener, and a pen n' pencil. I also took a portrait of me and my family. Including my irritating kin Dove. Then, my iPaw, and then a selfie of me and my best friend Fox. Fox. A tear dripped down my face. I only realized that Fox was perfectly fine, and I wasn't. He wouldn't come on this trip. I screamed loudly. Dove opened my door. She never knocked. "What is it, brat?" I hissed, standing up. I put a fist in her face. "Nothing." She squealed innocently, untying her pink ribbon. "I wanted to give ya' this to remember me by!" I smiled slightly. Okay, I admit, she isn't always annoying. I hugged her and then escorted her out of my room. I packed that ribbon too. Then I called down for dinner. I could smell thrush pasta and water. My favorite. Then I walked downstairs. And then so on went the night. Chapter Two ~ Welcome to the Academy To be continued~